Slip-related falls often cause injury; these often have catastrophic consequences, even among the healthiest older persons. We have shown that, with motor training by repeated exposure to slips during walking, young adults are able to traverse a potential slipping hazard without losing their balance, regardless of whether a slip actually occurs or not. It is highly unlikely that these effects could be attributed to education or heightened awareness of the slipping threat alone. Furthermore, we have demonstrated that these improved motor skills acquired from a single session can be retained for at least 4-6 months upon re-testing, making such intervention highly attractive. Of greater interest, however, is the extent to which older adults can acquire and retain similar protective skills upon such training. This has not been tested to date. Also unknown is how potential confounding factors such as an older adult's functional status might interact with the training. These issues are of importance in that establishing a retainable prophylactic training regimen against slip-related falls would, without doubt, have major public health implications. In this study, we will demonstrate that older adults can significantly reduce their near-term risk of backward balance loss and falls through motor training by repeated exposure to simulated slips interspersed with no-slip trials. We will verify that awareness or observational learning alone cannot substitute for motor training through an awareness-control group. We will then determine the extent to which adaptive improvements are retained over the course of a year. Finally, we will verify that although a single slip exposure may yield some retainable effect, this intensity control group will exhibit significantly less favorable long-term effect on the control of center of mass stability, body weight support, balance loss and fall upon slipping than the motor training group with repeated slips. In addition, we expect that the intensity-control group will also have a higher self-reported incidence of falls during the 12-month period than the motor training group with multiple slip exposure. PUBLIC HEALTH REVELANCE: Slip-related falls often cause injury; these often have catastrophic consequences, even among the healthiest older persons. Establishing a retainable preventive training regimen against slip-related falls would, without doubt, have major public health implications. In this study, we will demonstrate that older adults can significantly reduce their near-term risk of backward balance loss and falls through motor training with multiple protected slip exposure, and such adaptive improvements from such prophylactic training regimen can be retained over the course of a year.